Special Day
by yumi.ELF
Summary: Kami melalui banyak hal bersama dan juga menghabiskan banyak musim bersama. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, asal bersama mereka, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Hari apapun yang akan menjemput kami esok, pasti akan menjadi hari yang special. Benar-benar tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan bukan?/SJ/Friendship/School life


Aku selalu menyukai suasana ini. Angin berhembus sejuk diantara helaian rambutku, membawa aroma daun yang mengering. Pohon-pohon yang berjajar di jalan menjatuhkan daunnya, sangat indah, menari bersama angin. Mereka datang seolah menghapus panas saat musim panas dan menggantinya dengan udara sejuk yang nyaman.

Musim gugur.

Tanpa sadar aku terus tersenyum sambil menengadahkan tanganku.

"Min-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Eh?

"Kibum-ah…"

"Kajja, kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kita kan?"

"Um..", aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

* * *

**Special Day**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul

And other Super Junior's member

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/School Life

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, typo. Disini semuanya menggunakan Sungmin POV, kecuali flashback.

Disclaimer: Sedikit terinspirasi dari Kimi To Boku.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**Chap 1: Childhood Friend**

Kami bertemu saat musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kami TK. Kami melalui banyak hal bersama dan juga melewati banyak musim bersama. Bermain salju saat musim dingin, memakan bekal di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura saat musim semi, bermain di taman saat musim panas, dan…hari ini adalah musim gugur baru yang akan kami lewati bersama.

**Flashback**

"Daunnya berterbangan…"

Sungmin kecil menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbicara di sebelahnya. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat seorang anak dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Anak itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Melihatnya, Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Jeoneun Kim Kibum imnida", ucapnya sambil memandangi dedaunan yang berguguran.

"Um..Lee Sungmin imnida", ucap Sungmin kecil ikut memandangi daun yang terus berguguran. Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hey! Apa kalian sekolah disini juga?", seorang anak dengan rambut blonde berteriak ke arah mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Nuguya?", tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingung sedangkan Kibum menatap anak itu datar. Belum sempat anak itu menjawab, dua orang anak lain datang menghampirinya.

Bletak!

Seorang anak yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka memukul kepala anak tadi, "Jangan pergi sesukamu, Eunhyuk-ah!"

"Ukh…Heechul hyung. Appo~!", Eunhyuk meringis, "Ah, ne…jeoneun Eunhyuk imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Sungmin tersenyum, "Sungmin imnida dan..", Sungmin menatap Kibum di sebelahnya, "Dia Kibum"

"Jeoneun Donghae imnida", seorang anak yang tampak diam saja dari tadi tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan Kibum. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk lalu beralih ke Donghae.

"Apa kalian kembar?", tanyanya polos.

"Hahahaha…", Heechul yang dari tadi sibuk dengan cerminnya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin, "Banyak orang yang mengatakan seperti itu, tapi mereka sangat berbeda. Mereka hanya sepupu, salahkan wajah dan gaya rambut mereka yang mirip. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Heechul. Aku lebih tua dari kalian, jadi panggil aku hyung", ucapnya dengan bangga.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Kibum hanya menatap datar dalam diam. Dan Sungmin yang melihat semua itu hanya tersenyum.

SRAKKK

Daun kembali berguguran terbawa angin, mengalihkan atensi mereka semua.

"Mereka sangat indah…"

"Iya.."

"Musim gugur ya…."

**Flashback End**

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Mwo?"

"Woyyyy…Kibum-ah! Sungminnie!"

Kami berhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari belakang kami. Aku tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka saudara sepupu yang selalu terlambat.

Dan….

Bletak!

"Hiaaaaikk…appo!", Kibum meringis saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Heechul hyung. Ya, Heechul hyung, aku tidak sadar dia sudah berada di belakang kami. Dia setingkat di atas kami, tapi kami berteman baik.

"Ckckckckck….lihatlah anak tingkat pertama tahun ini…terlambat di hari pertamanya", ucapnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin yang dipegangnya. Dia seorang flower boy.

"Salahkan mereka", ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka yang baru sampai hanya nyengir kompak.

"Mianhae…", ucap Donghae, "Eunhyuk bangun terlambat", ucapnya sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Ah, iya…sekarang kami berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas. Aku tidak sabar…

"Tidak biasanya kau berpakaian rapi", cibir Heechul pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus mendapat image yang baik di hari pertama", ucapnya sambil menata rambut blondenya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memiliki gaya rambut dan warna rambut yang sama, membuat mereka seperti kembar tak identik.

"Aaahh…sudah..sudah..ayo kita berangkat", ucapku berusaha menengahi. Heechul hyung langsung menarik pundakku lalu mengajakku berjalan di depan. Kibum seperti biasa akan berjalan di belakang dengan sebuh buku di tangannya dan wajahnya yang selalu datar. Donghae dengan sebuah komik dan Eunhyuk yang berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, mataku menawan langit biru di atas sana.

Jalan yang kami lalui masih sama seperti tahun pertama kami bertemu dan begitu juga dengan diri kami masing-masing. Tak ada yang berubah dari mereka dan aku selalu tidak sabar menanti hal baru apa yang menanti di depan kami semua.

* * *

Senyumku melebar melihat gerbang di depan kami. Aku bisa melihat senyum bangga di wajah Heechul hyung dan mata Eunhyuk yang tampak tidak sabar.

Dan saat kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah…

SRAKKK

Angin berhembus cukup kencang memainkan helaian rambut kami. Daun-daun berterbangan dengan indah dan aroma tanah membuatku lebih rileks. Aku menatap sekelilingku, semua orang tampak rapi untuk upacara pembukaan. Mereka datang dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka, senang, gugup, datar, tak sabar, malas, dan banyak lagi. Namun satu hal yang membuat mereka terlihat sama, seragam SMA yang mereka kenakan. Dan itu artinya mulai sekarang kami semua adalah teman sekolah dan akan melewati banyak hal bersama.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, di depan sana masa depan kami menanti. Akan ada banyak hal yang menanti kami di tempat itu. Aku tidak tau apa itu, karena sekarang kami bukan lagi anak-anak.

Apa semuanya masih akan tetap sama?

"Woy…Sungmin-ah! Sampai kapan kau akan melamun disana?", teriakan Heechul hyung menyadarkanku. Mereka semua, Kibummie, Hyukkie, Donghae-ah, dan Heechul hyung menungguku disana dengan senyum yang sama saat kami pertama kali bertemu di TK.

"Chakkaman!"

Yah, aku tak perlu khawatir. Mereka semua ada disana…untukku. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, asal bersama mereka, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Hari apapun yang akan menjemput kami esok, pasti akan menjadi hari yang special. Karena kami akan melaluinya bersama, sama seperti saat kami masih anak-anak. Kami akan melewati setiap musim bersama dan lulus dari sekolah ini bersama.

Yah! Itu tekadku!

Semuanya, aku akan menjadi Lee Sungmin yang kuat untuk kalian dan juga diriku sendiri!

Heechul hyung menepuk kepalaku, "Selamat! Kalian sudah menjadi anak SMA!", ucapnya dengan smirk aneh di wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum, Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya ke udara, dan Donghae merangkulku.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk melepas dasinya lalu melemparnya, "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan image baik…", sebuh smirk muncul di wajahnya, "Karena aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri!", teriaknya.

Semua siswa tampak menoleh pada kami dan menatap kami aneh atau mungkin Eunhyuk tepatnya. Memalukan. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas.

Kibum menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, Heechul hyung langsung berpura-pura tidak mengenal Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah bersiap untuk menjitak kepala blonde Eunhyuk.

Seperti biasa…aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan bukan?

**END/FIN/NEXT?**

Terserah reader saja sebenarnya. Hehehehe…sebenarnya saya ingin menaruh harapan dan apa yang saya alami pada FF ini. Setelah satu tahun menjadi anak SMA, saya benar-benar merasa gagal. Jadi saya ingin menaruh harapan saya pada cast di FF ini. Saya harap mereka mengalami apa yang saya impikan dan yang paling saya harapkan adalah sahabat karib seperti Sungmin dkk di FF ini ^^

Biasanya FF yang saya buat pasti Fantasy, karena itu genre favorit saya. Saya sangat suka FF dengan konflik yang berat hingga setiap membuat FF saya berpikir keras memikirkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, saya menonton Kimi To Boku dan saya sadar, saya bisa mengangkat kisah SMA yang saya alami dan membumbuinya dengan konflik yang biasa terjadi pada anak SMA. Mungkin tidak akan semenarik FF Fantasy, tapi saya harap ada yang membacanya dan memberi pendapatnya sehingga saya tau apa yang harus saya lakukan pada FF ini.

Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
